Resident Evil: Shattered Rainbow
by DarkSpade3
Summary: The former S.T.A.R.S. members are preparing for an attack into the heart of Umbrella. However they will need to face more than Umbrella's monsters if they wan't to take down the organisation once and for all. CHAPTER 9 UP!
1. Preparations

Stuff to prevent my ass from getting sued a.k.a. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. All Resident Evil characters are owned by Capcom, all Rainbow Six characters are owned by Tom Clancy......for now.  
  
This story is a crossover between Resident Evil and the Rainbow Six novel and games. Mostly Resident Evil so don't worry if your not a fan of Rainbow Six. Anyway, all you need to know is here.  
  
If you haven't heard of Rainbow Six here is a quick summary:-  
  
Rainbow is a counter-terrorist force created by NATO to combat the rise in terrorism across the globe. It consists of the best counter-terrorist operatives from NATO member countries, mainly the SAS, Navy Seals, GSG9 etc. Rainbow is based in Hereford, England, the home of the SAS and is led by General John Clark, a former Navy Seal and CIA operative. Rainbow's most active team is Team Two, led by Ding Chavez, a former Army Ranger and Clark's former CIA partner. He also happens to be Clark's son-in-law. Recently, Rainbow prevented a plot by a major pharmacueutical corporation, the Horizon Corporation, to release a modified ebola virus at the Olympic Games and trying to wipe humanity off the planet. John Brightling, the leader of Horizon, and his followers were tracked to a compound in South America. Rainbow was sent in and killed those who put up a fight. Brightling and what was left of his followers were left to die in the jungle after their compound was destroyed.  
  
P.S. I suck at summaries. Rainbow Six is a lot better than I'm making it sound.  
  
Rated R for graphic violence, swearing and general zombiness.  
  
Resident Evil: Shattered Rainbow  
  
by DarkSpade  
  
Chapter 1 - Preparations  
  
*********************************************  
  
I like these calm little moments before the storm.  
  
  
  
-Norman Stansfield, Leon(The Professional)  
  
*********************************************  
  
January 13th  
  
10:54 p.m  
  
Chris Redfield checked his watch for what felt like the millionth time that night then stared back out the window. It was 10:54 which meant that they were almost 3 hours late. Once again Chris wondered why they had decided to split up into teams. He knew the answer of course. Seven people armed to the teeth on a plane to Paris tended to raise a few eyebrows. All the S.T.A.R.S. members had permits to carry weapons but they had decided to split into three different groups to keep a lower profile. Chris and Claire had met up with Carlos and Rebecca at Charles de Gaulle Airport in Paris. They headed to the safehouse they had rented on the outskirts of the city. Jill, Leon and Barry had taken an later flight that should have landed hours ago. Chris went over all the things that could have happened to them in his head. Umbrella had captured or killed them, they'd been arrested, the plane had crashed, they'd been-  
  
"Chris?"  
  
The voice pulled Chris out of his thoughts. He turned around to see Rebecca standing in the doorway.  
  
"Rebecca. Is everything ok?"  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing."  
  
"Oh. I'm fine. I just...."  
  
Rebecca walked over and stood next to him. "I'm worried about them too. I'm sure they'll be here soon though. Their plane was probably just delayed."  
  
"Yeah", Chris answered, although he didn't seem as sure.  
  
"Anyway", Rebecca continued, "Carlos asked me to come get you. Everything is set up."  
  
Chris followed Rebecca into the kitchen where their makeshift "command centre" was set up.   
  
"Yeah, right." thought Chris. "More like a laptop computer and a few maps and blueprints."  
  
The blueprints of Umbrella's Headquarters hadn't been too difficult to get but Chris knew they probably didn't show half of what was there in Umbrella HQ. He knew that they would need more information were going to destroy Umbrella and survive. The fairly large stockpile of weaponry in the corner would help as well. Claire was sitting at the table putting some 9mm rounds into a clip. Rebecca walked over to help her as Chris went over to Carlos who was typing away on the laptop.  
  
"Chris. Good news." said Carlos, briefly looking up from the computer screen. "I was able to get into contact with Dave Rimmer. He has agreed get us what we need."  
  
"How much does he want?" asked Chris.  
  
"€1,500. That's half of what he usually charges for something like this. I've known him for a long time. He's good at what he does. I'm meeting him tomorrow morning." answered Carlos.  
  
"Do you trust him?"  
  
"About as much as I trust most people."  
  
"Carlos."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I trust him, okay. Like I said, I've known him for a long time."  
  
"Good. I'm gonna try and get some sleep. You all should too. Someone wake me when Jill and the others get here" said Chris as he walked out of the kitchen into the hallway.  
  
"Don't bother. We're already here. Finally." announced Jill as she walked in the front door, Barry and Leon trailing just behind her carrying the suitcases.  
  
"And we brought some beer as well" added Barry, smiling.  
  
********************************************  
  
11:16 p.m  
  
Albert Wesker wasn't a very happy man. As he replaced his Beretta 9mm into the holster he wondered how things had come down to this. Since the mansion incident everything seemed to be going perfectly. Brightling had been true to his word. After Wesker had delivered Umbrella's research on the T-Virus to the Horizon Corporation he had been given all the resources he needed to set up his own group. The Horizon Counterterrorist Force was made up of soldiers hand picked by Wesker. They were well trained and didn't ask questions unlike his former S.T.A.R.S. team.   
  
"Despite their training they were still useless", Wesker thought "not one of them had survived Rockfort Island or Antarctica."  
  
He reminded himself that he had barely survived that mission. In fact the only good thing about that mission was that he had got to beat the shit out of Chris Redfield. He remembered, with pleasure, the look on Redfield's face when lifted him off his feet with one hand and began choking him. It was a pity that Alexia had interrupted before he had finished the job.   
  
That's when things had really started to go wrong. By the time Wesker had returned from Antarctica, Brightling had disappeared somewhere in South America. The new CEO of Horizon decided that the H.C.F. was an "insufficent use of funds" and decided to disband it. It had taken Wesker every ounce of self control to stop himself from ripping the self-important, Armani wearing, pissant's head off when he was informed. However that would have to wait.  
  
Even with the millions in his private bank accounts he knew that without the protection of the Horizon Corporation it was only a matter of time before Umbrella found him. Which was why he was here.  
  
He looked down at the man slumped in the chair, blood still flowing from the gunshot wound to his forhead.  
  
"Excuse me, Doctor", said Wesker as he began to search the corpse.   
  
He removed a wallet from the corpses' pocket and opened it up to find what he had been searching for. He removed a blue card with the red and white Umbrella logo on the front. On the back there was a long metallic strip. He threw the wallet onto the desk in front of him and placed the card in one of the many pockets on his black vest.  
  
"Thank you for your assistance, Dr. Henry." Wesker turned and walked towards the door of the office turning the light off as he opened the door. As he left the office he turned right and walked down the stairs and out the front door, closing it behind him. He walked down the garden path to the waiting car and got in the passenger side.  
  
"Did you get it?" asked the female driver.  
  
"Yes, Ada. His family is away for the weekend so Umbrella wont even know his card missing for at least 2 days. It's more than enough time."  
  
"I hope so" said Ada as she shifted to first gear and drove away into the cool Paris night.  
  
*************************  
  
So that's chapter 1 done, with some small changes. There's still plenty more to come.(Story not changes) ;)  
  
Please R&R. It's my first attempt at fanfic so please be gentle. 


	2. Old Friends, New Problems

Stuff to prevent my ass from getting sued a.k.a. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. All Resident Evil characters are owned by Capcom, all Rainbow Six characters are owned by Tom Clancy......for now.  
  
This story is a crossover between Resident Evil and the Rainbow Six novel and games. Mostly Resident Evil.  
  
Rated R for graphic violence, swearing and general zombiness.  
  
**Sentences in asteriks' represent characters' thoughts**  
  
Resident Evil: Shattered Rainbow  
  
by DarkSpade  
  
Chapter 2 - Old Friends, New Problems  
  
*********************************************  
  
One of us has been drinking, and I'm sad to say it isn't me.   
  
-Allen Francis Doyle, Angel  
  
*********************************************  
  
January 14th  
  
8.32 a.m.  
  
"This is a really bad idea" said Barry as he straightened his tie and examined himself in the mirror. He saw a clean-shaven middle-aged man with grey hair. "The suit fits but I still think they'll see right through us as soon as we walk in the door. Somebody there will recognise us."  
  
"Barry, I don't even recognise you. If Jill hadn't joined Delta Force she would have made a great hairdresser." Chris chuckled at the thought. "Once she's finished with Rebecca we'll go over the plan again."  
  
"I think he has a point" said Claire "The last time I was at Umbrella's Headquarters the security was tight and after Raccoon, Antarctica and Rockfort Island they must have increased their security."  
  
"That's why we're sending in Barry and Rebecca first. We can discuss this when everyone is here." Chris looked over at the clock. **Carlos should be back by now.**   
  
Upstairs, Rebecca was also checking out her new look in the mirror. She wore a women's business suit with skirt. "I like it." she declared. "I didn't think the blonde hair would suit me but it actually looks okay."   
  
"Yeah, it makes you look a lot older" said Jill.  
  
"Thanks a lot!"  
  
"You know what I mean. Older than nineteen. Here put these glasses on as well. The less you look like you the better your chances are. If you or Barry get recognised and captured then it will make things a hell of a lot more complicated."  
  
Rebecca took the glasses and put them on. "How do I look now?" she asked.  
  
"Perfect" answered Jill. "Let's go and see how Barry's doing."  
  
****************************  
  
8:20 a.m.  
  
Carlos checked his watch again then ordered his third cup of coffee. Rimmer was already twenty minutes late. He started reading the sports section of his newspaper **Another ten minutes then I'm outta here.** The waitress came bace a minute later with his coffee.  
  
"Merci." said Carlos, as the door of the cafe opened. A fairly ordinary looking man walked in. He had brown hair and blue eyes. The type of person you'd pass in the street and not give a second thought to. Carlos stood up to greet the man.  
  
"Good to see you Rimmer" he said as they shook hands "It's been a while."   
  
"Yes, it has" he answered with a British accent, as they both sat down. Rimmer ordered a cup of tea. "Sorry i'm late but things have been rather hectic lately. I had to make sure I wasn't followed. The French are really starting to clamp down on my business. Speaking of which, do you have the money?"  
  
"€1,500 right here." Carlos took a brown envelope out of his pocket and placed it on the table. Rimmer pocketed the envelope without opening it.  
  
"I hope you know how big of a favour I am doing for you. This cost me a lot more than €1,500. After this we are even. I don't owe you anything anymore. Agreed?"  
  
"Absolutely" answered Carlos.  
  
Rimmer reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small yellow keycard with the Umbrella logo on it and a floppy disk He handed the keycard to Carlos who examined it closely.  
  
"That will give you mid-level access to Umbrella Headquarters. It won't get you in to any of the high-security areas but it will work in most areas of the building. It's the best I can do at short notice." explained Rimmer. "And this " he said, while holding up the disk "contains usernames and passwords that will get you into Umbrella's computer network. Of course it only works on computers inside the building. They change passwords weekly but those should be valid for another four or five days."  
  
"Thanks Rimmer." said Carlos as he took the disk "You have no idea how much this is going to help."  
  
"Well, Carlos. Whatever it is you are up to, be careful. Umbrella's security is first rate. I wouldn't be surprised if they had some ex-CIA or NSA working there." He rose to leave and again they shook hands. "Good luck, Carlos." **You'll need it.**  
  
Rimmer dropped €20 on the table to pay for the drinks and a decent tip. He turned and walked out the door of the cafe. Carlos put the disk and keycard into his pocket and went back to reading his newspaper.   
  
As soon as Rimmer left the cafe Carlos heard the squeal of brakes outside. He look up and saw that two black cars has pulled up outside. Four men jumped out of each car and began to draw their guns. **Fuck** Carlos looked at Rimmer who had already drawn a gun from seemingly nowhere and was aiming at the first car.  
  
Before he heard the first shot, Carlos instinctively knocked the table over and ducked behind it. "Get down" he yelled at the waitress. A second later he heard the first shot, then a second, and a third. Then he heard a barrage of gunfire which shattered the windows at the front of the cafe, showering the floor with pieces of glass.   
  
Then almost as soon as the gunfire had started, it stopped. Carlos peeked out from behind the table and saw Rimmer's body a few feet away. The impact of the bullets had thrown him back through the glass door of the cafe. Carlos could see that he was already dead. The gunshot wounds to his head and chest were already starting to form a pool of blood on the tiled floor of the cafe.  
  
**Motherfuckers. I have to get the hell out of here. Why didn't I bring a gun?**  
  
Carlos spotted the door to the cafe's kitchen was open. He kept low as he ran past the waitress through the door. He heard the men shouting something in French as they burst into the restaurant. Carlos ran through the kitchen and out the emergency exit into an alley without slowing down. He ran to the end of the alley and emerged around the corner of the cafe. He took a second to catch his breath then calmly started walking in the opposite direction of the cafe.  
  
****************************  
  
9:04 a.m.  
  
Hereford, England  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Clark."  
  
"Morning, Helen" Clark replied. "How are things this morning?" he asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Everywhere seems to be fairly quiet, General. No incidents of terrorist activities" she answered.  
  
"Thanks Helen. I'll be in my office."  
  
Clark entered the office and sat down at his desk. He turned on his computer and got ready for another exciting day of paperwork. After ten minutes of depressing, boring paperwork he decided to go down to the shooting range and check on his men. **At least there are benefits when you're the boss.**  
  
He left the office and saw Rainbow's Intelligence chief, Bill Tawney, in the hallway.  
  
"John. I was just coming to see you. Three police officers were shot outside a cafe in Paris. Two dead, one seriously injured. We dont know much yet but it could bet a terrorist attack." he explained quickly.  
  
"Okay, Bill. Organise a meeting at 10:30. This will probably turn out to be nothing but I wan't to be ready just in case. It's not like there is much else to do around here anyway."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Clark turned around and went back to his office.  
  
"Helen, is Allistar in yet?"  
  
"Not yet, General. He should be here by 9:30." she answered.  
  
"Send him in to see me as soon as he arrives."  
  
**Mabye today won't be as boring as I thought**  
  
****************************  
  
That's Chapter 2 done. More to come soon.  
  
Please R&R. 


	3. Rumors

Stuff to prevent my ass from getting sued a.k.a. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. All Resident Evil characters are owned by Capcom, all Rainbow Six characters are owned by Tom Clancy......for now.  
  
This story is a crossover between Resident Evil and the Rainbow Six novel and games. Mostly Resident Evil.  
  
Rated R for graphic violence, swearing and general zombiness.  
  
**Sentences in asteriks' represent characters' thoughts**  
  
Shakahnna: Thank's for my first review ever. And don't worry, I have big plans for Wesker. ;)  
  
I should be able to update this story a lot more often now. I've just been so busy with college assignments for the last few months but things are starting to quiet down. But a few reviews will always help to speed the process along. ;)  
  
Resident Evil: Shattered Rainbow  
  
by DarkSpade  
  
Chapter 3 - Rumors  
  
**************************************************************  
  
The greatest trick the devil ever pulled was convincing the world he didn't exist.  
  
  
  
-Verbal Kint, The Usual Suspects  
  
**************************************************************  
  
9.49a.m.  
  
Carlos kept going over the events in his mind as he was driving back to the safe-house. He checked his mirrors again to make sure that nobody was following him. **If Umbrella knows that we're here then we're in deep shit. I have to warn the others.**  
  
He pulled out a mobile phone from his pocket and started to dial but got no response. He noticed that the screen was blank.  
  
"Fucking batteries." he muttered bitterly as he stepped harder on the accellerator.  
  
A few minutes later he pulled up outside the safe-house. He jumped out of the car and ran towards the front door. Jill had seen the car and was already standing in the doorway.  
  
"Carlos. What happened?" she asked when she noticed the worried look in his eyes. She had seen that look before when she had been infected by the Nemesis back in Raccoon City.  
  
"We were attacked. They killed Rimmer." Carlos answered as he walked past her into the living room where everyone was waiting.  
  
"Was it Umbrella?" asked Barry.  
  
"I dunno. Guys with guns. I didn't stick around long enough to find out who they were. But who else would be coming after us."  
  
"They could have been after your friend." Rebecca said after a moment of silence.  
  
"You could be right. They attacked as soon as Rimmer left the cafe. And the people he dealt with are usually not too friendly. Ordinary upstanding citizens dont have much use for fake passports and stuff. They probably didn't even notice me running out the back."  
  
"Did you get the keycard from him?" asked Leon.  
  
"Yeah. I got it. And the passwords for the computers." answered Carlos.  
  
"Good." said Chris. "Barry, Rebecca, you leave in one hour."  
  
**************************************************************  
  
10:32a.m.  
  
"Okay, gentlemen. Let's get down to business" Clark addressed the men sitting aroung the conference table.   
  
Next to Clark sat Allistar Stanley, Clark's second-in-command. Next to him sat Team-1 and Team-2 leaders, Major Peter Covington and "simulated" Major Ding Chavez. Next was Tim Noonan, Rainbow's technical specialist. Next to him sat Dr. Paul Bellow, Rainbow's negotiator. Finally, sitting to the right of Clark, was Bill Tawney, Rainbow's Intel chief.  
  
"Lets get the regular stuff out of the way. What's the status of your teams?"  
  
"Sargent Burke is still suffering from a knee injury. He's out for at least two more weeks, sir. However, Team-1 can still deploy if necessary." Covington answered, with his distinctive British accent.  
  
"Team-2 is ready to go, Mr. C." added Ding. "Dieter has fully recovered from his injury. He's only been back training for the last few days and he can run the five miles without breaking a sweat. I don't know how he does it."  
  
"Good. Now that, that's out of the way, I'll begin." said Clark. "Approximately two hours ago two policemen were killed outside a cafe in Paris. Another officer was seriously wounded. This occured during the attempted arrest of a forger named David Rimmer who the French have had under surveillance for the past few weeks. After they witnessed him making a deal they moved in to arrest him. When they did Rimmer pulled a gun and started firing. The other officers returned fire killing Rimmer."  
  
"So what does this have to do with us?" asked Tim Noonan.  
  
"Rimmer had links to organised crime and also some terrorist organisations, mainly South American but some in Europe as well. We believe he has provided passports and other forged documents to several terrorist orginisations including the terrorists involved in the attack on the Metropolitan Museum of Art in New York."  
  
"Sounds like someone that the world can do without." said Ding, to the nodded agreement of everyone at the table.  
  
"Well we might not have to deal with Mr. Rimmer anymore but we may have another problem." Clark continued. "The man Rimmer was meeting with escaped out the back of the cafe before the French could arrest him, however with the help of a waitress and the hidden CCTV camera in the cafe they were able to identify him. Bill."  
  
Bill Tawney stood up and walked over to the computer on the far side of the room, stopping to switch on the overhead projector. The projector lit up the screen on the far wall, which everyone turned to face. Tawney started typing and brought up an image to the screen.   
  
"This is Carlos Olivera. He's a mercenary-for-hire in South America. He has links to several groups of "freedom fighters" in Columbia and Ecuador. Not exactly terrorists but not too far off. This was until he was hired by the Umbrella Corporation about a year ago. As you all probably know, Umbrella is one of the world's largest pharmaceutical companies. They helped to contain the outbreak of the Ebola virus when Daryaei's men had tried to infect the United States a few years ago." Tawney explained.  
  
John Clark remembered that all too well, especially since he and Ding had laser-guided the smart-bombs on to Dareayi's compound in Iran.  
  
"Umbrella also helped the US government during the Raccoon City incident. They sent in several teams to rescue survivors. Olivera was in one of those teams. He was also one of only a handful of survivors ,out of a hundred thousand, who escaped the city before it was nuked. According to reports from the military manning the blockades he escaped with a local police officer named Jill Valentine. She was part of the local Special Tactics and Rescue Squad or S.T.A.R.S."  
  
"I think I've heard of her." said Ding. "There were rumours that she could have been the first woman to join the Army Rangers but she ended up in Delta Force. I heard she left after a few months to join a special police unit. S.T.A.R.S, I guess."  
  
"Yes, well." Tawney continued. "They were picked up by a helicopter a few minutes before the nuke hit. They managed to get far enough away from the blast and the EMP field. The authorities lost track of them in the confusion afterwards. There have been sightings of them here and there but nothing concrete."   
  
"The CIA thinks that Valentine and other S.T.A.R.S members, who were also lucky enough to escape the city, had something to do with the outbreak." Clark continued the briefing. "This would normally have nothing to do with us, however, the S.T.A.R.S have their own ideas on who is to blame. A few months before the destruction of the city S.T.A.R.S was assigned to investigate a series of murders in Raccoon Forest supposedly carried out by a group cannibals. The S.T.A.R.S Bravo team were sent in first by helicopter. They went missing and the Alpha team went in after them. Out of thirteen, only five of them made it back alive, most of them from the Alpha team. Jill Valentine was one of them. The others were Chris Redfield, Barry Burton, Alpha team's pilot Brad Vickers and a rookie from Bravo team, Rebecca Chambers. Vickers supposedly died in Raccoon City but we think the rest are still alive. When they returned they claimed they were attacked by zombies and bio-engineered monsters created by the Umbrella Corporation at a secret research facility under an old mansion. According to their story they destroyed the facility. Of course, they were given a full psychiatric evaluation however the results were never released."  
  
"And when shit started to happen in Raccoon City, they blamed it all on Umbrella." said Ding.  
  
"That's right." Clark went on. "They had no evidence but they continued to investigate Umbrella even after the outbreak became severe. Since then there have been several terrorist attacks on Umbrella's research facilities. The CIA have linked them directly to the bombings of Umbrella buildings on an island in the Pacific and even a research base in Antarctica. They are all highly trained and very resourceful. They are by no means amatuers. They CIA also think that the ex-S.T.A.R.S may have behind the helicopter attack on Umbrella's headquarters in Paris which killed two security guards."  
  
"Now that our friend Carlos has been spotted in Paris, I think they might be planning another surprise for Umbrella. At the moment most of this is circumstantial but I want everyone to stay ready just in case. There's something about this that doesn't feel right. Okay, that's it for now." Clark ended the briefing.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
11:20a.m.  
  
The car was quiet on the ride to Umbrella HQ. Chris was driving, with Barry in the passenger seat and Rebecca in the back. Chris looked out the window at the busy streets of Paris and couldn't help but feel that they were in enemy territory.   
  
"Okay, we're almost here." Chris announced. "Sure you have everything?"  
  
"I'm sure. The keycard is right here. You could have bought a bit more expensive briefcase, Chris. We have to blend in. This thing looks like it's made of plastic" Darry complained.  
  
"It'll do fine." Chris answered. "Rebecca, do you have the disk?"  
  
"In my pocket" she answered. "It's not like I'm going to lose it."  
  
Chris turned another corner and stopped outside the entrance to the building.  
  
"If you guys get into any trouble call us. We're only two blocks away. I'll be back in an hour to pick you up."  
  
Rebecca and Barry exited the car and Chris drove off quickly. They both stared up at the fourty story Umbrella Headquarters. In the centre of the stone courtyard in front of the building was a ten-foot high metal Umbrella logo, painted red and white.  
  
"Let's go." said Barry after a few seconds.   
  
They both began walking towards the entrance, into the heart of the enemy.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
I wrote a lot more than I had planned for this chapter. Anyway that's Chapter 3 done.  
  
Please read & review. 


	4. Hiding in Plain Sight

Stuff to prevent my ass from getting sued a.k.a. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. All Resident Evil characters are owned by Capcom, all Rainbow Six characters are owned by Tom Clancy......for now.  
  
This story is a crossover between Resident Evil and the Rainbow Six novel and games. Mostly Resident Evil.  
  
Rated R for graphic violence, swearing and general zombiness.  
  
Resident Evil: Shattered Rainbow  
  
by DarkSpade  
  
Chapter 4 - Hiding in Plain Sight  
  
************************************************  
  
Colder than a walk-in fridge. As cold as a gun.  
  
  
  
-Max Payne, upon entering Aesir Corporation's HQ.  
  
************************************************  
  
11:26a.m.  
  
Rebecca looked around as she entered the lobby, half expecting alarms to start ringing and security guards to come swarming from everywhere. However no alarms went off and there appeared to be very little security. The other thing she noticed about the lobby was that it was so....normal. Rebecca hadn't expected to see test tubes containing Hunters or zombies roaming around the place but it looked like it could have been the lobby of any other corporate building in the world. The marble floor shined, the windows were spotless, and it had that sleek, soulless look shared by most large buildings of that type. The only thing that distinguished it from any other was the large Umbrella logo on the floor of the lobby.  
  
"Rebecca. Come on." Barry's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.  
  
They both walked over to the nearest elevator, blending in with most of the other mid-level Umbrella beauracrats. Barry pressed the button to call the elevator and a few seconds later the metal doors slid open. Luckily it was empty. Barry and Rebecca stepped inside.  
  
"So, where to?" asked Rebecca.  
  
"Well, Carlos said the best place to try and access the system were the offices on the 16th and 17th floor" Barry answered.  
  
"Sixteen it is" said Rebecca as she pushed the corresponding button, which lit up. The elevator started to rise. "So we just find an empty office where we can access the system, get what info we need and get out of here, right?"  
  
"Prety much" Barry answered, "Except I'll be getting the info we need while you act as lookout."  
  
"Lookout!? Why am I the lookout?"  
  
"Beacuse I'll stick out like a sore thumb if I stand around in the hallway. If anybody asks you, you can say you're lost or it's your first day or something. And besides I'm pretty good on a computer, especially for an 'old' guy."  
  
"Fine.I'll stand in the hall while you show off the skills you learned in your 'Hacking for Grandparents' class. I'll warn you if any zombies come shuffling past."  
  
"Very funny." Barry remarked as the the elevator stopped and the doors slid open. Both of them stepped out.  
  
It was surprisingly quiet. There was a long hallway with doors on each side. Barry and Rebecca began walking down the hall to the left looking for a suitable empty office. All the doors were closed so they couldn't tell which were occupied and which were not. Suddenly a door opened behind them. They turned around and saw a man leaving his office and walking down the hall towards the elevator. He stepped inside. As soon as the door closed they both turned quickly and walked towards the man's office.  
  
As they reached the door Barry took out the keycard and slid it down the card reader next to the door. They both held their breath until the light on the reader turned from red to green and the lock clicked open. Barry pushed the door open and saw a normal mid-sized office. The room contained a desk with a computer, a few piles of paperwork, pictures of family and friends and various other bits and pieces.  
  
Rebecca handed the disk to Barry. "Try to hurry. The less time we have to spend in here the better."  
  
"Don't worry. As soon as I find some hard evidence on Umbrella, we're gone." Barry reassured her. "If you see anybody coming just give me a warning."  
  
"Understood." Rebecca closed the door as Barry walked over to desk and switched on the computer.  
  
Outside, Rebecca waited tensely. She still hadn't seen anyone else in the hallway and she hoped it would stay that way. She had been standing there for less that five minutes when the sound of the elevator doors opening caught her attention.   
  
"Barry, I think somebody is coming." Rebecca whispered through the door.   
  
"Just act natural." came the muffled reply through the door.  
  
"Okay." Rebecca turned to see the person exiting the elevator which caused her stomach to do a backflip. "Shit. Barry it's the guy from the office. Get out of there."  
  
"Fuck. Rebecca, try to distract him or something" she heard through the door.  
  
Rebecca didn't have time to respond. The man was drawing closer and closer. Her mind raced to think of something to stop him going into the office. Her mind was coming up blank.  
  
************************************************  
  
11:34a.m.  
  
"I still dont feel right about this" said Leon. "I mean, we're sitting here in a little Irish pub while a few blocks away Barry and Rebecca are probably surrounded by a shitload of Umbrella security guards."  
  
"Calm down, Leon." said Claire. "You know we can't all go charging into Umbrella. It's too dangerous."  
  
"I know Claire. You're right. I just...I hate sitting here doing nothing." Leon explained.  
  
"We're not doing nothing." said Chris from across the table. "We're the backup. If Barry and Rebecca get into some trouble and call us then we go in. Whether it's dangerous or not. That's why we're here."  
  
"Why in a pub though?" asked Leon skeptically.  
  
"Can you think of a better place for a group of people to sit around and talk and wait? And since it's an Irish pub most of the customers are either Irish, British or American tourists, which is what we want to look like. Besides, I hear they pull a nice pint of Guiness here." Chris grinned.  
  
"Okay, I get it." said Leon, also smiling. "I suppose w-"  
  
"Quiet!" Carlos interrupted looking at the television in the corner. "Excuse me." he asked the bartender. "Could you turn up the volume?" The bartender walked over to the tv and turned up the volume.  
  
"Carlos, what is it?" asked Jill.  
  
"It's the cafe." Carlos answered.  
  
The tv was on the Sky News channel. The newsreader was in the middle of a report.  
  
"...the incident occured at around 8.30 this morning outside this cafe." she said as video footage of the damaged restaurant was shown. "The investigation into Mr. Rimmer had been going on for several months and police believed that they finally had enough evidence to arrest him. One policeman was also seriously wounded in the shooting in addition to the two who were killed. before French police returned fire, killing the suspect. Police are also looking for this man, Carlos Olivera, who was seen talking with Rimmer shortly before the incident." A picture of Carlos appeared on the screen. "It is believed that he may have been involved in the shooting. In other news..."  
  
Chris quickly scanned the pub. Nobody seemed to be paying attention to the television. "Okay, listen up." He said quietly to the others. "We get up and calmly walk out of here. I don't think anybody has recognised you yet, Carlos, but stay behind me and try not to look at anyone."  
  
Carlos nodded.  
  
The entire group got up almost simultaneously and walked quietly towards the exit and outside illiciting a few strange looks from the other customers. Fortunately none of them seemed to recognise Carlos.  
  
"We have to get out of here" said Chris when they were out on the street."Leon, Claire, Carlos. Take the van. Jill and I will take the car. There's a car park two blocks away from Umbrella HQ. We'll meet up there in ten minutes and figure what to do next. Carlos. Stay in the back of the van."  
  
The rest agreed and Claire, Leon and Carlos drove off while Chris and Jill got in the car.  
  
"Why are things never easy." Chris thought as he twisted the key in the ignition, stepped on the accelerator and drove off after the van.  
  
************************************************  
  
11:34a.m.  
  
"Can I help you, miss?" the man asked in French. He was in his late-twenties and had shotr brown hair.  
  
Rebecca was still frozen and had no idea what the man had said anyway.   
  
"Um, yeah....I-I don't really...." she stammered.  
  
"English?" he asked.  
  
"American." she answered.  
  
"Ahh, I see." said the man in English. "You look a bit lost."  
  
"Uh...yes! It's my first day. I was just transferred from the New York office. I'm still trying to find my way around. My name's Rebecca. Rebecca Williams."  
  
"A pleasure to meet you Rebecca. I am Peter Deschamps. I was just going to the canteen for lunch. Would you care to join me? I would be happy to give you a tour of the building afterwards." he offered.  
  
"Yes! That would be great. Let's go. I'm actually really hungry." said Rebecca.  
  
"Terrific. I just need to get my wallet from my office." said Peter.  
  
"What!? But that's really not necessary. Your giving me the grand tour, I should pay for lunch." she said, almost frantically.  
  
"Nonsense. You are a guest in my country. What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't treat a beautiful young lady like you to lunch on her first day? Anyway my office is right here. I'll just be a moment." he said as he slid his keycard through the lock.  
  
Rebecca tried to protest as he opened the door but to no avail. She waited for the shouting and alarms to begin....but there was none. When she looked into the office it was empty and the computer was off. Peter went over to the desk and picked up his wallet.  
  
He walked back out to Rebecca, closing the door behind him. "Let's go eat."  
  
Inside the office Barry struggled to crawl out from under the desk, pushing the chair out of the way. He managed to stand up, then sat back down in the chair switching the computer back on. "Fucking piece of shit, tiny French desks" he muttered as he began typing again.  
  
************************************************  
  
That's chapter 4 done and in record time, I might add. At this rate I'll be done in no time.  
  
Please read and review. You know you want to. ;) 


	5. All That You Can't Leave Behind

Stuff to prevent my ass from getting sued a.k.a. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. All Resident Evil characters are owned by Capcom, all Rainbow Six characters are owned by Tom Clancy......for now.  
  
This story is a crossover between Resident Evil and the Rainbow Six novel and games. But you probably knew that by now.  
  
Rated R for graphic violence, swearing and general zombiness.  
  
Resident Evil: Shattered Rainbow  
  
by DarkSpade  
  
Chapter 5 - All That You Cant Leave Behind  
  
***************************************************  
  
Half of everything is luck.  
  
And the other half?  
  
Fate.  
  
-006 to 007, Goldeneye  
  
***************************************************  
  
11:37a.m  
  
Rebecca stood nervously as the elevator descended to a lower floor.   
  
"So what exactly did you do back in....New York, did you say?" asked Peter.  
  
"Uh..yes New York. I..uh..well.." Rebecca tried to think of something, anything.  
  
"Oh. I understand.Confedential is it? We have had a lot of new people coming in to work on the project over the last few weeks. Especially after all the problems."  
  
"Well, it's something like that." Rebecca played along.  
  
"Then you must be good if they brought you all the way from New York to work on it. The board members have been going crazy trying to get it finished before the deadline. I heard that they're even holding a meeting tonight to discuss if the head researcher should be replaced to try and improve things." Peter explained.  
  
"So, what kind of problems have there been?" asked Rebecca, trying to get more information.  
  
"A few weeks ago two specimens escaped. Nobody was hurt but the guards killed the specimens. Apparently this caused problems with the virus or something like that. Not really my field of expertise. You'll be told all this when you report to the lab."  
  
The elevator stopped at the 4th floor. The doors slid open and they stepped out.  
  
"For now, let's just have lunch. The canteen is just down here" said Peter, pointing to the left. They both started walking.  
  
"So, what exactly is your field of expertise, Mr. Deschamps?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"Please, call me Peter. I'm involved in Public Relations for Umbrella. My job is to make Umbrella look as good as possible to the media and the public." he answered.  
  
"So, basically you help Umbrella to cover up any mishaps that might happen. That must be a lot of work." said Rebecca.  
  
"Yes, it can be difficult. But in the end I always get the job done." he smiled.  
  
Rebecca smiled back feeling sickened inside. Dealing with the mansion incident had been bad enough. Waking up screaming in terror in the middle of the night, the twisted images of death that she would never forget, the feeling of complete helplessness.   
  
That wasn't the worst thing.  
  
The worst thing was to back from that hell and be ignored. To be ridiculed and insulted. To have people say that you were insane. To be told that zombies and monsters didn't exist and they certianly were not being made by the Umbrella Corporation.   
  
And here was someone who's job it was to make that happen. Him, or at least someone just like him, had made sure that they looked crazy and he was standing there smiling about it.   
  
"You must be very proud." said Rebecca, with a trace of bitterness as they walked into the canteen.  
  
***************************************************  
  
11:45a.m  
  
Clark was sitting in his office going through the files of the S.T.A.R.S members when the phone on his desk rank. It was the secure line. Only a handful of people knew the number. He picked up the phone.  
  
"Clark."  
  
"General Clark, this is the Whitehouse. Please hold for the President." a female voice answered.  
  
"John, how are you?" Clark heard the familiar voice of Jack Ryan after a few seconds of silence.  
  
"I'm fine Mr. President. How are you?" Clark answered.  
  
"John, we've known each other a long time. You know how much I hate all that "Mr. President", "yes,sir" crap." said Ryan.  
  
"Sorry, Jack. Force of habit. I kinda know how you feel though. Things change when you're the boss." Clark replied.  
  
"Yes they do. Anyway I didn't call so we could cry over how tough our jobs are. I assume you've heard about what happened in Paris this morning."   
  
"Yeah, the cafe thing, we had a briefing on the situation earlier." said Clark.  
  
"Good. It's still early morning over here so I was only informed an hour ago. I was speaking with the French ambassador and he tells me that they're starting a search for Olivera and the other S.T.A.R.S members in Paris. If the French find out where they are hiding I want to send Rainbow in to take them into custody." Ryan explained.  
  
"I understand. I'll make sure the teams are ready to go at short notice, if necessary." said Clark.  
  
"I want you to make sure that none of them are harmed. They may be the only people left who really know what happened in Raccoon City. And I need to know. I need to know why I had to sign the death warrants of a hundred thousand people when I ordered that nuclear strike." Ryan said softly.  
  
"You know you had to, Jack. Whatever that disease was it would have spread eventually, even with the quarantine that was around the city."  
  
"I know John. Still doesn't make it any easier though. I have to go. Say hi to Sandy and that grandson of yours."  
  
"Will do, Mr. President. Goodbye." John put down the phone.  
  
***************************************************  
  
11.49a.m  
  
"Wesker, I don't think this is a good idea." said Ada from the passenger seat of the car.  
  
"I don't pay you to think, Ada. Stay in the car. This won't take long." Wesker opened the car door and stepped out.  
  
He began walking towards the gunshop, thinking about what he was doing here, feeling the anger beginning to rise up within him again. Horizon was going to pay. As soon as he dealt with Umbrella, was going to drop in and thank them for fucking up his plans. Not only had they disbanded his team but he'd just discovered a few hours ago that all the equipment he'd be needing was confiscated. All the guns and explosives were gone. That wasn't the worst part though, The worst part was that they had even gotten the cannisters of nerve gas. It had been useful before and it would have certainly helped getting back into Umbrella's Headquarters.  
  
Wesker began to calm down. He knew he didn't need chemical weapons, or explosives or even guns to get inside Umbrella. But there was no point in being careless. Anyway, he could get most of what he needed here.  
  
A bell rang as he walked in the door. The shop was empty except for a short, balding man behind the counter. There were several racks behind him which were full of pump-action shotguns. There was also a wide variety of handguns inside the glass counter. The rest of the shop had various military equipment - boots, fatigues, knives among other things.  
  
"Bonjour. Can I help you?" the shopkeeper asked in French.  
  
"I'm looking for some weapons." said Wesker, staring at the man from behind his sunglasses.  
  
"Ah, an American. Yes, we have a wide selection. Please take a look around." he said enthusiastically.  
  
"No. I want to see your real stock. Not the crap you sell to civilians."  
  
The man blinked in surprise."But, sir, this is...all my stock. I..I..don't know...what you are..." The shopkeeper could almost feel Wesker's stare burning into him. Finally he gave up. "Okay. Just give me a moment."  
  
He walked over to the door and locked it, flipped the sign from "open" to "closed", and walked over to the counter. He pressed a button just underneath and the electronic lock on the door behind him opened. "This way, sir."  
  
Wesker followed him through the door which led to a hallway. The door at the end of the hallway was also locked. The shopkeeper began to type a code on the keypad next to the door.  
  
"This is a lot of security for a simple gunshop." Wesker remarked.  
  
"It's important to be careful in this business." the man replied. "I never know what type of person is going to walk in here."  
  
The door opened into a room roughly half the size of the shop, although it was much more impressively stocked. Various types of assault rifles, sniper rifles and sub-machineguns lined the walls. In the corner were several boxes of hand grenades and what looked to be explosives.  
  
"So what type of weapons are you interested in Mr.....?" asked the shopkeeper.  
  
"Wesker. I'm looking for somthing compact. It needs to be easily concealed but still be powerful enough to penetrate body armour."  
  
"Well, Mr. Wesker, something like that can be very expensive. How are you going to be paying?"  
  
"Cash." answered Wesker, producing a wad of €100 notes.  
  
"That will do nicely, sir. If you need something compact with I plenty of firepower I recommend this." he said, taking a rifle from the wall. "This is a G36. Very small for a rifle but still packs a punch."  
  
"No. It's still to big." said Wesker. "Show me that P90 over there."  
  
The shopkeeper went over to the far side of the room and picked up the sub-machinegun. "Good choice. It may look a little strange but it's a very effective weapon. Fifty round magazine, laser sight with optional silencer."  
  
"I'll take it." said Wesker. "I'll also take that PSG-1 sniper rifle and the C4 in the corner. It is C4 isn't it?"  
  
"Uh...yes, that's right." the shopkeeper answered nervously.  
  
"Good. Where are the detonators?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The detonators." Wesker repeated. "Show them to me, now."  
  
"I..I..dont really think-" he was cut of by Wesker grabbing him by the throat and lifting him into the air, almost crushing his windpipe.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear that." said Wesker calmly. "Could you repeat it?"  
  
"In the...safe...over there." he managed to splutter.  
  
"The combination?" asked Wesker.  
  
"Ten...Six...Eight...Four" he choked out.  
  
"Thank you." said Wesker. He began to apply more pressure to the man's neck until finally he heard a snap. He released his grip and the man fell to the floor and lay motionless with a glazed, empty look in his eyes.  
  
Wesker walked over to the small safe in the corner and entered the combination. The safe door swung open to reveal a small stack of money and the detonators. Wesker smiled, took out his phone and dialled a number.   
  
"Ada, bring the car around to the back. I have what we need."  
  
***************************************************  
  
Another quick chapter. I'm on a roll.   
  
Please review and I might get the next chapter out even quicker. ;) 


	6. The Easy Way

Stuff to prevent my ass from getting sued a.k.a. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. All Resident Evil characters are owned by Capcom, all Rainbow Six characters are owned by Tom Clancy......for now.  
  
This story is a crossover between Resident Evil and the Rainbow Six novel and games. But you probably knew that by now.  
  
Rated R for graphic violence, swearing and general zombiness.  
  
Resident Evil: Shattered Rainbow  
  
by DarkSpade  
  
Chapter 6 - The Easy Way  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Isn't this religious? The eternal battle between good and evil,   
  
saint and sinner.....but you're still not having any fun!   
  
  
  
-Castor Troy, Face Off   
  
***********************************************************  
  
Rebecca had just sat down to lunch with Peter when her phone rang.  
  
"Excuse me." she said. "I really need to take this call."  
  
"Of course." said Peter.  
  
Rebecca got up and walked over to a secluded corner of the canteen and answered. "Hello?"  
  
"Rebecca." she heard Barry's voice. "What happened? Are you okay? Where are you?"  
  
"Barry. I'm fine. I started talking to Peter, the guy from the office and he asked me out for lunch. I'm in the canteen on the 4th floor. I'll try to keep him busy for as long as possible. It should give you more time to finish getting the info we need."  
  
"Good thinking. It looks like I'm going to need a little more time. I've managed to get onto the network using the password Carlos' friend provided but I haven't found anything useful yet. It could take a while." said Barry.  
  
"I'll try and see what I can find out from Peter as well. He says he does PR for Umbrella so he probably knows some things." said Rebecca.  
  
"Rebecca, be careful. Don't start asking him things that might make him suspicious."  
  
"I know Barry. I'll be careful."  
  
"Godd. I'll call you again when I'm done and we can get out of here." Barry disconnected.  
  
Rebecca put the phone back in her pocket and walked back over to Peter, sitting across the table from him.  
  
"That was my roommate" she explained. "He wanted to see how I was doing on my first day."  
  
"Ah, I see." Peter replied. "So where in Paris are you living?"  
  
"I'm living in a house just outside the city with a couple of friends. I've been there for a few weeks." answered Rebecca, taking a bite from here salad.  
  
"Really." Peter seemed surprised. "I thought most new researchers were given accomidation in one of those company apartment buildings just a few blocks away from here."  
  
"Yeah, I was offered an apartment but since I had some friends here I decided to stay with them" she explained.  
  
"I suppose you are right. It's always nice to see a familiar face, especially if you are in a strange country. Well, now you have a familiar face around here." he smiled. "If you need anything just let me know."  
  
Rebecca also smiled and almost began to blush until she remembered where she was and who she was talking to. Her smile disappeared suddenly.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?" asked Peter, looking perplexed.  
  
"No. No. It's nothing." said Rebecca quickly, looking down at her food. "So do you enjoy working here?" she asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Chris stepped out of the rented car and walked over to the van, followed closely by Jill. The top floor of the car park was virtually deserted and the sound of their footsteps could be heard clearly.   
  
"Carlos, it's clear. You can get out now." said Chris.  
  
The side door of the van opened and Carlos looked out, scanning the area carefully. When he saw nobody else around he stepped out. Claire and Leon also stepped out of the van.  
  
"Okay." Chris began. "We need to get you back to the safehouse without being seen, Carlos. You'll be going in the car with Jill and Claire. But you'll...uh...have to go in the trunk to keep out of sight."  
  
"What!?!? Why can't we go in the van?" Carlos asked indignantly.  
  
"I'm sorry Carlos, but Leon and I are going to wait here for Barry and Rebecca. And if they need any help then were going to need the equipment in the van." Chris answered seriously, although Jill noticed a slight smile on his face.  
  
"Come on, Carlos. I'll drive. I promise it'll only take a few minutes." said Claire.  
  
"No fucking way!!" Carlos insisted. "I've seen how you drive, I'll end up with brain damage."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" aksed Claire, with some hostility.  
  
"Okay. Enough. We don't have time for this. Barry and Rebecca will be waiting to be picked up soon. What if Jill drives?" asked Chris.  
  
Carlos considered this for a moment then gave in. "Fine, I'll go if Jill drives. But you guys all owe me."  
  
Chris tossed Jill the car keys before getting into the van next to Leon. Claire, Jill and Carlos walked back over to the car. Jill opened the trunk and allowed Carlos climbed in.  
  
"Watch your head" said Claire, before slamming the trunk shut, barely missing Carlos. She heard the muffled "Hey!" coming from the trunk and smiled. "Brain damage, my ass."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Ding Chavez had just spent the last thirty minutes going over the profiles of the S.T.A.R.S. members. He found it hard to believe that they were a bunch of terrorists. Although he knew that former military types are usually the most effective terrorists, there was something more to this. He decided to take a break and headed to the shooting range to get in some pistol practice. When he reached the range he got the standard one hundred rounds for his .45-caliber Beretta from the quartermaster. He was just putting on his ear protectors when he heard somone calling his name.  
  
"Yo, Ding."  
  
He turned and saw Julio 'Oso' Vega, Team-1's heavy weapons specialist, walking towards him. Ding and Vega had known each other even before they had joined Rainbow.  
  
"Hey, Oso. What's up?" asked Ding.  
  
"I heard about the briefing this morning. Is it true that were trying to track down Jill Valentine for being a terrorist?!" he asked in disbelief.  
  
"That's the story." Ding replied. "Why? You know her?"  
  
"Yeah, I know her! She was up at Fort Bragg during my tour with Delta Force. She was in Delta for over two years while I was there. Ding, there is no fucking way that she's a terrorist. It would be like someone telling me that you were a terrorist. It just wouldn't happen."  
  
"So, you had a good working relationship with her?" asked Ding, with a grin. "Or mabye something else?" His grin widened.  
  
"Nah, Ding. Nothin' like that. We were good friends. That's all. She was kinda cute though." Oso also began to grin. "And she could also drink half the guys in Delta under the table."  
  
Ding had known Oso for a long time. He also knew that he was an excellent judge of character.  
  
"You should probably tell John about this. He'll want to know everything he can about the S.T.A.R.S. members." said Ding.  
  
"That's my next stop." said Oso. "Later, Ding."  
  
Oso walked away and Ding put on his ear protectors and began firing at the first paper target.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Rebecca had finished her lunch and was being given a guided tour of the building by Peter. Most of the areas were extremely boring - human resources, accounting and what seemed like countless others. Rebecca became a lot more interested when they got to the research and development labs on one of the top floors.  
  
"This is the R&D unit. Of course we only work on low security stuff up here. The really interesting things happen in the Special Project labs in the sub-basment levels." Peter continued "I doubt you'll be spending much time up here."  
  
"So what kind of projects are going on in the basement labs?" asked Rebecca.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you'll be told all that when you get down there." he answered. "How about if I show you the-"  
  
He was interrupted by the sound of Rebecca's phone ringing.  
  
"Sorry. Last time, I promise." she said.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Take your time." Peter replied.  
  
Rebecca walked out of earshot before she answered the phone. "Barry, have you finished yet?" she asked quickly.  
  
"Sort of." Barry answered. "I've searched throught the entire system and I can't find any hard evidence on Umbrella. They must keep all of that stuff down on the computers in the basement labs. The only useful thing I found was a map of the underground lab. We should get out of here. We can figure what else we are going to do when we get back to the safehouse. Were going to need a lot more information if we want to get into those labs."  
  
"I think I have an idea." said Rebecca, proceeding to explain her idea to Barry.  
  
After Barry had heard it he paused for a few seconds before replying. "It's risky. But if it works we might have the info we need. Let's do it."  
  
"How long do you need?" asked Rebecca.  
  
"I'll be ready in five minutes."   
  
"Got it." she said, before hanging up.  
  
Rebecca put the phone away and walked back over to Peter.  
  
"Sorry about that." she began. "I just remembered that most of my things are still in my car. I was going to bring them down to the lab this morning but I had no idea where it was. Would you mind helping me carry it down?"  
  
"Of course. I would be delighted to." he answered enthusiastically.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
As soon as Barry hung up on Rebecca he dialled Chris' number.  
  
"Chris, it's Barry. Change of plans. Pick us up in the Umbrella car park, level one, in five minutes."  
  
"We're on our way." said Chris.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
The elevators opened on level one of the car park. Rebecca stepped out first followed closely by Peter.  
  
"My car is just down here." said Rebecca, pointing to the far end of the car park. They began walking past the row of cars on the right.  
  
Peter looked around and saw that the place was almost empty. The only person there was a man with grey hair trying to open a car door a few cars down from them. As he walked past, Peter thought he looked a little young to have grey hair, late-thirties mabye. He also noticed the man's cheap briefcase, certainly not French made.  
  
Suddenly, a van pulled up beside him and Rebecca. He didn't even hear Barry behind him as he watched the side door open.  
  
As soon as Barry was close enough he brought the cheap briefcase down hard on the back of Peter's neck, knocking him unconscious instantly. Leon caught Peter just before he crumpled to the ground, and dragged him into the van. Barry climbed in next followed closely by Rebecca.  
  
"Go." said Leon, before he had even shut the door completely.  
  
"The tyres screeched as Chris accelerated out of the car park and back out into the brightness of the streets.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Chapter 6 done. There will eventually be zombies. Trust me.  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed this and my other fic '15 Bullets'.  
  
Keep the reviews coming. 


	7. Secrets and Lies

Stuff to prevent my ass from getting sued a.k.a. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. All Resident Evil characters are owned by Capcom, all Rainbow Six characters are owned by Tom Clancy......for now.  
  
This story is a crossover between Resident Evil and the Rainbow Six novel and games. But you probably knew that by now.  
  
Rated R for graphic violence, swearing and general zombiness.  
  
Resident Evil: Shattered Rainbow  
  
by DarkSpade  
  
Chapter 7 - Secrets and Lies  
  
********************************************************  
  
I always tell the truth. Even when I lie.   
  
-Tony Montana, Scarface  
  
********************************************************  
  
It had gone well, Chris thought. They hadn't even seen a police car since they left Umbrella HQ. But the hard part was going to be getting Peter into the house without anyone noticing. Chris was sure that the neighbours would think that something kind of strange was going on if they dragged a body from the van and brought it inside. To make it look a little less suspicious he decided to get Leon and Barry to carry the unconscious man upright between them.  
  
"Okay, guys. It's the standard drunken Carlos operation." said Chris with a slight smirk. "You keep him standing upright and get him back in the house before anyone notices. Rebecca, you're going first. You get the door open then these two follow me up the path and through the door. Should only take a few seconds if we do it right."  
  
Leon and Barry got ready as Rebecca stepped out of the van and walked up to the door. As soon as Chris had seen that Jill had opened the door he got out the drivers' side of the van and slid open the side door. Leon and Barry stepped out with Peter's unconscious body slumped between them. Leon grabbed the hair on the back of his head to keep it upright. They quickly walked through the door, past a very surprised looking Jill. They brought him into the kitchen where Carlos and Claire had been waiting.  
  
"Who the fuck is that!?!" asked Carlos, getting up out of his chair.  
  
"We have a guest" said Chris, as he moved a chair from the table over to the corner of the kitchen. "Jill, get my 'cuffs."  
  
Leon and Barry put Peter down in the chair as Jill returned with the handcuffs and a length of rope. She threw the handcuffs to Chris who hancuffed his arms together behind the chair, while Jill tied his legs to the sturdy, wooden legs of the chair.  
  
"This is Peter Deschamps, Umbrella Public Relations." said Rebecca.  
  
"I wasn't able to get the information we need to expose Umbrella." said Barry. "But hopefully Mr. Deschamps will be able to help us with that."  
  
******************************************************  
  
"My name is Tobias Reiper. I am staying in room 206." said the blonde haired man to the hotel receptionist.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Reiper, how can I help you?" said the short, balding man behind the desk. He was already sweating despite the air conditioning in the hotel. He had been bothered by the blonde haired man since he had checked in this morning. There was something strange about him. He spoke very calmly, almost menacingly and he hadn't seen him take off his sunglasses once even when indoors.  
  
"When I booked my hotel room I specifically asked for an east facing room. You gave me a room facing to the west."  
  
"Yes. We were able to upgrade you to a room with a beautiful view of the Seine instead, Mr. Reiper." the receptionist, feeling slightly uneasy.  
  
"I didn't ask for a view of the fucking river. I wanted a room facing east." said the man, his voice rising slightly. The receptionist thought he could almost see his eyes glowing red behind his sunglasses.  
  
"Sir, there is no need to get angry. I'm sure we can find you another room that is more to your liking." The receptionist began typing quickly on the keyboard in front of him. "We have three east facing rooms available. One on the sixth floor, one on the thirteenth floor, and one on the twenty-second floor."  
  
"I'll take the twenty-second floor."   
  
"Very good, sir. That's room 2210. Here's your key." said the receptionist, eager to get rid of him. He handed him a keycard with the hotel's logo on it with the number 2210 beneath it. "I'll send someone up to help you move your luggage to your new room."  
  
"That will not be necessary. I can carry my own bags."  
  
The receptionist was about to argue until he saw what could only have been another glare from behind the man's sunglasses.   
  
The blonde-haired man turned away from the desk and walked to the nearest elevator and got in finally allowing the receptionist to breathe a sigh of relief. The man got off at the second floor and went into room 206.  
  
"Ada, get the bags. We're moving."  
  
They both picked up several bags each before leaving the room and heading back to the elevator. They were alone in the elevator for the ride to the twenty-second floor.  
  
"Do you really think this will work?" asked Ada, as soon as the doors closed. "There's going to be a lot of security inside."  
  
"I'm not worried about that. Getting into the lab is the easy part. Getting out will be slightly more difficult but nothing I can't handle." he answered.  
  
"But you know as well as I do that the board of directors are still going to be after us. Even if we got enough information to bury Umbrella they'll still have us killed." said Ada.  
  
"I've thought of that. The only way to stop that....is fear. If I show that I can get to them a lot easier than they can get to me then they won't try a fucking thing. And as soon as I come back from the lab I'll show them why they should fear me."  
  
The elevator doors opened a few seconds late and they stepped out into the hallway. Room 2210 was just a few doors away. It was almost identical to their original room except for one thing. The view. After dropping the bags on the bed, Albert Wesker walked to the door leading to the balcony and went outside.  
  
Instead of a view of the river there were several high-rise office buildings close by. Wesker was only interested in one.   
  
The building directly across from him which had the the red and white Umbrella logo outside it's entrance far below.  
  
***************************************************  
  
"How is he, Rebecca?" asked Chris, walking back into the kitchen. Rebecca had just closed her medkit after examining Peter.  
  
"He'll be fine." she answered. "He's going to have a massive bruise on the back of his neck and an even bigger headache when he wakes up."  
  
"When will that be?"  
  
"I can wake him up right now if you want. A glass of water in his face should do it." she answered.  
  
"No." said Chris "I want us to be ready before we interrogate him." He walked into the living room. "Claire, get everyone down here."  
  
Claire went upstairs to get the others who quicky followed her back down to the living room. Chris stood in the middle of the room while the others sat on the couch and armchairs.  
  
Chris began. "Okay, were going to be interrogating our friend Mr. Deschamps in a moment. I'm thinking that we try good cop, bad cop on him."  
  
"Good idea, Chris." said Barry from a tattered armchair in the corner. "As soon as he wakes up he's going to be disorientated and confused. If we can keep him like that we should be able to get him to answer our questions."  
  
"But who's going to be good and who's going to be bad?" asked Leon from the couch.   
  
"I thought you would have figured that out by now." teased Claire.  
  
"This is how it's going to go. Rebecca, Claire and I go in first as 'good cops'. We wake him up and ask him a few questions, try to make him feel comfortable. After a few minutes, Barry, you come storming in looking very pissed of with Leon and Carlos right behind you and looking just as angry. Start asking him questions. He probably won't cooperate at first so try a few threats Then if he still doesn't talk you could try hitting him a couple of times, but don't overdo it."  
  
"What about me?" asked Jill.  
  
"Jill, you come in last. If Deschamps hasn't cracked by then it'll be tough getting him to talk. So if he doesn't talk to Barry, you come in looking friendly. Smiling sweetly and all that. After Barry's grilling if he sees a friendly young woman come in the door he'll probably expect another friendly chat. Don't give him one. Go in swinging and don't stop until he starts talking."  
  
"So you want me to beat the crap out a guy tied to a chair?" asked Jill, who didn't look too impressed.  
  
"It probably won't come to that but if you feel uncomfortable doing it you can switch with me. But I think it will be a lot more unexpected if it's coming from you." Chris reasoned. "I know none of you are happy about this, I know I'm not. But the reason we are in this situation is because of him...." he pointed to the kitchen "...and the people he works for. They put us in this situation. It's them or us. Either we bring down Umbrella or we all die. And the only way we can do that is with the information he knows. It's your choice."  
  
Chris walked out of the room and went upstairs into the nearest bedroom. He sat down on the bed feeling exhausted. They had been on the run for too long. The strain was starting to show. He thought about how things had gotten so bad that he had to convince his friends to practically torture a prisoner, no, a hostage, he corrected himself. To make things worse he had a massive headache that never seemed to stop. He put his head in his hands and tried to make the pain go away, tried to think of what to do next.  
  
He looked up to see Jill standing in the doorway holding a bottle of painkillers.  
  
"Catch." she said, before throwing the bottle to him.  
  
He caught it, looking surprised. "How-"  
  
"You always get headaches when you haven't been sleeping. And it's been a while since you've had more that an hour or two of sleep at a time. That and the stress of plotting to bring down an evil multinational corporation." she added with a smile.  
  
Chris smiled back. She could always make him smile even at times like this, he thought.  
  
"I'll do it." said Jill, as Chris swallowed a few painkillers, washing them down with a bottle of mineral water. "The others have agreed as well. It could get messy but it's not like we have a choice. And if I have to pretend to be a psychotic bitch I'll just remember all the things you told me about Alexia."  
  
That earned another grin. "Come on. We might as well get this over with now."  
  
They both went back downstairs to join the others. Jill waited in the living room while Claire and Rebecca joined Chris in the kitchen.  
  
Chris closed the door. "Rebecca wake him up."  
  
Rebecca walked over to the sink and filled up a glass with water. She walked over to Peter and threw the water in his face, grinning happily. She noticed the strange looks she was geting from Chris and Claire.  
  
"What? I've always wanted to do that." she explained.  
  
After a few seconds Deschamps began to stir from unconsciousness.  
  
Chris pulled a chair from the table and placed it backwards in front of Deschamps. He sat down facing Deschamps with his arms folded across the back of the chair.  
  
Deschamps' eyes opened slowly and the first thing he noticed was Chris staring right at him.  
  
"Good afternoon, Mr. Deschamps. My name is Chris Redfield."  
  
***************************************************  
  
Next up is Deschamps interrogation and some surprises.  
  
Keep reviewing. :) 


	8. Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges

Don't own a thing.  
  
This story is a crossover between Resident Evil and the Rainbow Six novel and games. But you probably knew that by now.  
  
Rated R for graphic violence, swearing and general zombiness.  
  
Resident Evil: Shattered Rainbow  
  
by DarkSpade  
  
Chapter 8 - Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges (In Time of War the Law Falls Silent)  
  
****************************  
  
Beware the fury of a patient man.   
  
-John Dryden   
  
****************************  
  
Deschamps was still trying to make sense of what was going on when he heard the name 'Redfield'. He was dimly aware that it was familiar. The girl! The one who had infiltrated Headquarters a few months ago. Claire Redfield. Security had been way too overzealous in dealing with her, destroying most of the east wing of the second floor. The girl had also caused a lot of damage. It had been a nightmare trying to keep the media out of it.   
  
But it wasn't her who was staring at him. It was a man. Deschamps was almost completly conscious now and was starting to get worried. He couldn't move. Who was this man sitting in front of him? He's haid his name a second ago. Kevin? Keith? Chris! That was it. Chris......Redfield!!!  
  
Everything clicked into place. "Chris Redfield? From the STARS unit in Raccoon Ci-." Deschamps stopped himself but realised he had already said too much.  
  
"That's right Mr. Deschamps. From Raccoon City. The city Umbrella destroyed. I'm glad to see you are so knowledegeble. We have a lot of questions to ask you." said Chris, without taking his eyes off him.  
  
Deschampes took a quick look around the room, wincing as he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck. He tried to move his hands to rub it but he couldn't break free from the handcuffs. He noticed the two other women in the room. Sitting down at the table was the younger Redfield, Claire. He saw Rebecca standing over at the sink, all of them staring intently at him.  
  
"Rebecca? You did this? Why are you helping these people?" he asked.  
  
"I guess you weren't told about all of us. My name is not Williams, it's Chambers. Rebecca Chambers, STARS Bravo Team." said Rebecca.  
  
"Told what about you? What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know exactly what we're talking about. STARS, Umbrella, Raccoon City, the T-Virus!" said Claire, getting up out of her chair. "You know all about it because it's people like you who cover it up!"  
  
"I can assure you, Ms. Redfield, that I have no idea what this is all about. I work in public relations for Umbrella. My work may involve putting a positive media spin on some of our products' side affects but there have never been any cover-ups or things like that."  
  
"Yeah, right......and when did I say my name was Redfield?" asked Claire, after a short pause.  
  
"Well, I...uh...you just look....so much like your brother here." Deschamps answered, with some hesitation.  
  
"Bullshit." said Chris. "You know a lot more about us than you're letting on." Deschamps was looking back at Chris again. "Anyway, it doesen't matter. I don't care what you know about us. I only care about what you know about Umbrella. More speciffically, access codes to the underground labs and everything you know about the security system."  
  
"And what would I know about the security system...or the labs. You already know that I work in PR, not security or R&D. Whatever you people are up to you're going to have to find someone else to help you. I don't know a thing."  
  
"We've had a little time to do some checking up on you while you had your nap." Chris continued calmly. "According to your personnel file you've worked for Umbrella for eight years. Recruited just after you graduated from the University of Paris with a degree in biochemistry. You were a junior researcher for Umbrella for five years before transferring to the public relations department three years ago. I'm sure that there are a lot of interesting things you can tell us."  
  
"So, I used to work in the labs. It doesen't mean anything. The security codes have probably been changes a dozen times since then. Besides you'd need more than th-" Deschamps stopped himself again.  
  
"More than what?" asked Rebecca. "The passcodes? We'll need something else other than the codes?"  
  
Deschamps remained silent.  
  
"You seem to know more than a little about the security system. I assume you still talk with your colleagues down in the labs, probably help out with some of the expirements on occasion. I wan't to know how to get into that lab." said Chris, his voice beginning to rise.  
  
The room fell silent. Deschamps was completely ignoring Chris now.  
  
Outside in the hall the rest of the STARS were listening intently.  
  
"This is going nowhere." said Jill. "I think you guys should go in now. If he doesen't break soon I'll come in after you and see what I can do."  
  
"Got it." said Barry. "But if we cant get him to talk then it's gonna be tough for anyone to do it." He opened the door and walked into the kitchen followed by Leon and Carlos.  
  
The others in the kitchen turned around when they heard the door opening. Deschamps began to look a lot less composed when he saw the imposing figure of Barry coming towards him. He remembered walking past the man in the Umbrella car park before blacking out and waking up here. Leon and Carlos were looking equally menacing, Leon deciding to bring his baseball bat in with him for added effect.   
  
"So what has this asshole told us so far?" asked Barry already aware of the answer.  
  
"Not a thing." replied Chris. "I think he knows how to get into the lab but he won't tell us how."  
  
"Then mabye I should ask him." said Barry, leaning down until he was only inches away from Deschamps' face.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Allistar Stanley walked into Clark's office. "You wanted to see me, John?"  
  
"Allister, yes. I wan't to set up another briefing for both teams. There's been another sighting of the STARS in Paris. A tourist in a bar recognised Carlos Olivera from a news report. He was leaving with a group of people when he was spotted. He was gone before the French police got there but they were able to identify who he was with from the CCTV cameras on the streets."  
  
"Were the police able to find out anything else?" asked Stanley.  
  
"No, nothing. Anyway, the pub they were spotted in....it's about fifty yards down the road from Umbrella Inc. They're definitely getting ready for something. I have a feeling that we're going to me visiting Paris within the next few days and I want to be ready to deal with them. We'll have the briefing in around an hour."  
  
"I'll have it set up by six." said Stanley, before turning around to leave.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Barry was beginning to run out of idea's. He had tried every method of intimidation he could think of to get Deschamps to talk. The longer it went on, the more defiant Deschamps seemed to get. He had eventually resorted to hitting him a few times, although not nearly as hard as he could have. It didn't help, it only served to strengthen Deschamps resolve.He was about ready to give up but decided to try one more thing.  
  
" Leon, give me the bat." said Barry. That caught Deschamps' attention, he noticed. Leon handed it to him.  
  
"Thumbs or kneecaps?" asked Barry.  
  
"What? What do you mean?" asked Deschamps, becoming agitated.  
  
"I mean, what do you want broken first, thumbs or kneecaps?"  
  
Deschamps looked around the kitchen to see if anyone was going to stop this. Rebecca looked shocked by the threat but made no move to interfere. Claire was also surprised but also remained sitting at the table. Leon and Carlos looked a little unsure but said nothing. Chris remained leaning against the wall, his face impassive, unreadable.  
  
Deschamps looked back at Barry, meeting his gaze. He noticed the look of hesitance there. He knew that he wouldn't actually do it, it was just another empty threat.  
  
He actually began to laugh when Barry lowered the bat. "Very scary, I'm sure it frightens your kids."  
  
Jill had still been listening outside the door and decided it was time for her to go in. She opened the door quietly and went in. Barry was still standing in front of Deschamps with the baseball bat at his side.  
  
"Barry, take a seat." she said softly. "You two as well." she nodded to Carlos and Leon. The three men went over to the table and sat down, leaving Deschamps alone, tied to a chair in the middle of the kitchen. He was still grinning.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask." said Jill. "You know what we want to know. Tell me, now."  
  
Deschamps continued grinning until Jill swung at his head. The crushing blow connected with his left cheekbone, snapping his head to the side. Jill winced, clutching at her fist as Deschamps recovered. To everyone's surprise he began laughing again.  
  
"It will take more that a few-" he was interrupted by another punch which connected with his jaw. It wasn't as strong as the first but Jill was still hitting harder than most men. And Deschamps was still saying nothing.  
  
"Do you really think I'll tell you anything. I know who you are. You're police officers, you won't do anything which could really hurt me. You think I can't take a few punches without breaking down and crying like a child. You have no fucking idea who you are dealing with" he gloated.  
  
"Okay, I've had enough of this shit." said Chris, his anger growing. He quickly walked across the room to Deschamps, while drawing his Beretta from it's holster. In one fluid motion, he rammed the butt of the gun into Deschampes' nose. The force of the blow knocked the chair over with Deschampes in it, blood spurting from his nose. The rest of the group looked on in astonishment.  
  
"Chris!?! What are yo-" Rebecca began.  
  
"Shut the fuck up, Rebecca!!!" Chris said, as he knelt down, with one knee over Deschamps chest and pointed the gun directly at his left eye. "Now you're going to tell me what I wan't to know. NOW!! How do we get into the lab?"  
  
"Chris, have you fucking lost it!?!" said Carlos, seeing the hurt look in Rebecca's eyes. "He doesn't know anything, he would have told us by now!"  
  
Chris ignored him."TELL ME!" he practically screamed at Deschamps.  
  
"Alright! I'll tell you! Deschamps managed to splutter in spite of the terror he felt and the heavy weight on his chest. "You'll need two things."  
  
Chris removed his knee off Deschamps' bloodstained shirt and stood up, although he kept the gun aimed at his head. "Keep talking."  
  
"You'll need a keycard. Security Level Blue or above. Of course only Level Gold is higher than Blue. Neither will be easy to get. You'll also need a passcode, which is unique to each card and is only known by the employee who owns the card."  
  
"What about the Gold keycards. Where can we get one of them."  
  
"The only people with Level Gold clearance are the board of directors and the head of research and development down in the labs. Probably the head of security too."  
  
"How much security is down there?" asked Chris. The others had moved closer to hear what Deschamps was saying.  
  
"At least thirty guards over the four sub-levels of the lab, over a hundred throughout the building."  
  
"Where is the security controlled from?"  
  
"The security control station is on sub-level three just above the labs." answered Deschamps. Chris had already known that from the map of the labs that Barry had recovered from Umbrella but he wanted to see if Deschamps was telling the truth. He was.  
  
"My keycard will get you into the security control. You'll be able to access the lab through there if you can get your hands on a blue keycard. The only other door into the labs is on sub-level four. Now, let me go. I've told you everything."  
  
"What about this board meeting you told Rebecca about?" asked Chris, still keeping his gun trained on Deschamps.  
  
"I've only heard rumors. They are supposed to be meeting tonight discuss whether or not the head researecher should be replaced. That's all I know about it, I swear."  
  
"When does this meeting start?" asked Chris.  
  
"Around eight this evening in the main conference room." answered Deschamps. a small stream of blood still trickling from his nose.  
  
"Kinda late for a board meeting, isn't it?" Carlos said.  
  
"Not really." explained Deschamps. "Most of the board members are very busy during the day. So the important meetings are held during the evening when everyone is available."  
  
There was a moment of silence in the room.  
  
"Chris, that's enough for now. Put the gun away." said Claire gently.  
  
Chris paused for a second but finally lowered the gun and replaced it in the holster. Deschamps looked visibly relieved when Chris turned around and walked out of the room.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Well that took longer than I expected. Problems with my PC didn't help things either. :(   
  
However all is well now and i should have Chapter 9 out a lot quicker. 


	9. Consequences

Don't own a thing. Really...I swear. 

This story is a crossover between Resident Evil and the Rainbow Six novel and games. But you probably knew that by now.

Rated R for graphic violence, swearing and general zombiness.

* * *

**Resident Evil: Shattered Rainbow** by **DarkSpade**

**Chapter 9 - Consequences**

* * *

_Things will not calm down, Daniel Jackson. They will in fact calm up._

_Teal'c, Stargate SG-1_

* * *

Chris walked into the living room ready to smash the first thing in sight. Fourtunately there wasn't much to throw in the sparsely furnished room. He started pacing up and down the small room trying to calm down a little.

"Planning our next rampage, are we?" came the female voice behind him.

Chris spun around when he heard his sister's voice.

"Get lost, Claire. Whatever you're going to say, I'm not interested."

"Screw that! What the hell is going on with you? You're usually the last person to start smashing faces and generally going nuts." said Claire

"We needed to know what he knew. And it worked, didn't it?" Chris said.

"That's not the point. You were this close to blowing the guy's head off."

"You think I actually would have killed him!" asked Chris in disbelief. "Claire, the reason I wanted that information is so I don't have to kill anyone. Do you think that we'll be able to just walk into Umbrella without being noticed. Even with what we learned from Deschamps we'll probably end up having to shoot our way in." Chris walked over to the couch and slumped down in it. "And, unlike that piece of shit in the kitchen, a lot of the people there don't have a clue what Umbrella has done. They're innocent bystanders...and we might have to kill them."

"And how many more people will die if Umbrella is allowed to continue it's experiments?" Claire reasoned. "If were going to take them down we can't be worring abouta few guards who may or may not know what's going on. If we don't stop them now a lot more people are going to die. You didn't see what Raccoon City was like at the end! I know you've seen things that no-one should ever see, just like the rest of us, but it was even worse there." Chris could see that there were tears welling up in his sister's eyes now as she continued. "Can you imagine...the rotting corpse of a little girl, with only emptiness in her eyes, as she tries to devour you? Now multuply that by a thousand, a hundred thousand. Those people were innocent bystanders! We cant let it happen again, Chris!"

Claire was sobbing openly now as her brother embraced her. They were all used to this by now. Every one of them had broken down in tears at least once, reliving the various nightmares that they had gone through. As Chris comforted his sister his mind raced, thinking of everything that had happened to them in such a short time. S.T.A.R.S., Umbrella, the mansion, Raccoon, Rockfort, Antarctica, Wesker, Alexia, Zombies, Hunters, Tyrants, all the death and pain and suffering, everything.

Then it all stopped. And it became clear to Chris Redfield.

Claire had almost stopped crying now and she had noticed the determined look in her brother's eyes. "Chris..."

"You're right, Claire. All this sneaking around trying to find scraps of evidence to use against Umbrella is pointless. We have to stop them now, before they can do any more damage. Come on." he said, before leading her back out into the kitchen.

Chris saw that everyone was still trying to absorb what had just happened a few minutes earlier, except Carlos, who was munching away on a slice of pizza. Deschamps was still on the floor, still tied to the chair. Nobody had bothered to drag him and the chair upright.

Everyone turned to look at Chris as he re-entered the room, followed by Claire. He could feel the tension in the air. "I'm sorry you all had to see that, but it was necessary. We know know what we have to do to get into Umbrella's underground labs...but that's not important anymore."

"What are you talking about, Chris?" asked Jill, looking confused.

"I mean that the lab is not what we should be concentrating on. Even if we survive and manage to get some information out of there it wont be enough. Umbrella will always be able to cover it up. They have too many people in their pockets. We need evidence that no-one can dispute and no-one can cover up. And to find out what that is we need to go directly to the source."

"The source?"asked Barry.

"The Umbrella board of directors." replied Chris. "They run everything so only they know what evidence will bring them down. We go back to Umbrella HQ tonight, we gatecrash their meeting and get what we need from them."

"And what if they decided not to be too helpful." asked Leon.

Chris paused.

"Then we kill them. We should probably do that anyway..."

"What?" asked Rebecca, horiffied.

"I understand if you dont want to come, Rebecca. I understand if none of you want to come. But I plan to stop Umbrella now, and wiping out the board of directors seems a good place to start. Don't forget that they are directly responsible for killing over 100,000 people. That deserves the death penalty or at least a few thousand years in prison each in my book. I dont plan to let it happen again. Besides if they give us enough evidence we may not have to kill them." Chris reasoned.

There was a long silence in the room before someone spoke up.

"I'm in" said Carlos. "It's about time someone taught the suits in the glass towers about the real world."

"I'm in, too." said Barry after a few more seconds of silence. "You need someone to watch your back in there."

"Then I guess I'd better go too." said Leon From the corner of the room.

"This is a really dumb idea, Chris. We dont even know what security will be like around them." said Jill with a slight smile. "Lucky for you that I'm going"

Chris turned around to face his sister. Claire nodded slightly as their eyes met. He had already known her answer but was relieved to see her agreeing to it nonetheless.

Chris finally turned back to Rebecca, who looked extremely uncomfortable. "It's okay, Rebecca. You dont have to do this. You can stay here and guard Deschamps."

"No." said Rebecca, her voice barely above a whisper. "They killed so many people...then turned them into those things. If this is what has to be done...then I want to help. I'll go."

"Thank you, Rebecca. If were going to do this then I need all of you w-"

Chris was interrupted by the sound of laughing coming from the floor. "You think you have a chance of even getting onto the same floor as the directors with this bunch of idiots." mocked Deschamps, who was feeling braver now than after his last talk with Chris.

A flash of anger crossed Chris' face but suddenly he grinned.

"You'd better hope you're wrong, Mr. Deschamps. Or else it could be a while before someone finds you here. Enjoy. Guys, let's move out."

* * *

I really, really will try to get the next chapters up faster.  
Reviews always help me write faster so dont be shy. 


End file.
